Fan the Flame Tour
"Fan the Flame Tour" was the sixth tour by the English band "Dead or Alive". The tour was made in 1990 and the reason for the tour is for the successful launch in Japan of their fifth studio album "Fan the Flame (Part 1)". Dates & Places: A brief tour of Japan to support the "Fan The Flame" albums was played in November 1990. Songs from the unreleased "Fan The Flame (Part 2)" were performed at this show, and the date in Nagoya was recorded and the acoustic encore surfaced as the B-side to "Gone 2 Long". A tour program was issued but features mostly unused photos from the "Nude" photo sessions, and no text in any language except for the tour dates and fan club information (all in Japanese). There is a recording of the concert given by the band in Nagoya, which is a complete concert, filmed by fans who attended the event. Dates (from the tour program, not known if all dates were played or more added) * November 22 - Osaka-jou Hall, Osaka, JAPAN * November 24 - Yoyogi Daiichi Taiikukan, Tokyo, JAPAN * November 25 - Yoyogi Daiichi Taiikukan, Tokyo, JAPAN * November 27 - Fukuoka Sunpalace, Fukuoka, JAPAN * November 28 - Hamamatsu Shi Bunka, Hamamatsu, JAPAN * November 29 - Aichi-ken Taiikukan, Nagoya, JAPAN Set List: # Come Home (With Me Baby) # Give it Back (That Love is Mine) # I Don't Wanna Be Your Boyfriend # Baby Don't Say Goodbye # Brand New Lover # You Spin Me Round (Like a Record)* # Something in My House* # Lover Come Back to Me* # My Heart Goes Bang* # Sex (Early version of "The Right Stuff") with James Hyde # Fan the Flame (Interlude) # Total Stranger # Unhappy Birthday # I Don't Care About Your Heart # Gone 2 Long # What Have U Done (2 Make Me Change) # My Love's On The Line (Let Me Tell U A Secret) # Lucky Day # Turn Around and Count 2 Ten** # Blue Christmas** # Your Sweetness (Is Your Weakness)*** * * Electric Medley * **Acoustic Medley * ***Acoustic Medley, exception the first dates of the tour Tour Credits: The Band: * Pete Burns - Singer * Steve Coy - Drums, Musical Director * Peter Oxendale - Keyboards * Zeb Jamenson - Keyboards * James Hyde - Keyboards, Bass, Synth Guitar * Tracy Ackerman - Backing Vocals (Invited) * Tony Griffith - Backing Vocals, Dancer * Philip Hurst - Backing Vocals, Dancer * Mark Scott - Backing Vocals, Dancer Fan the Flame Tour Staff: * Lynda Fletcher - Manager * Anne Schaut - Choreographer * Lynne Burns - Wardrobe Manager * Tim Weidner - Sound Engineer * Chris Lindup - Sound Engineer * Angus McPhail - Lighting Designer Japanese Staff: * Katsu Taharak (Kyodo Production) - Road Manager * Sam Matsubara (Kyodo Production) - Assistant Road Manager * Shigeru Sugiyama (K.S.F.) - Stage Manager * Lighting Big 1 - Lighting * Tokyo Onken - Sound * Shimitzu Butai - Stage * Rondo - Transportation Recordings: * There is a recording of the concert given by the band in Nagoya, which is a complete concert, filmed by fans who attended the event. In that concert, the band made an audio recording of the final part of the concert to later be included in the single "Gone 2 Long". * They also leaked two audios in concert of the songs "My Heart Goes Bang" and the early version of the song "The Right Stuff" called "Sex" (which would then be re-recorded for the album "Nukleopatra") sung with James Hyde, both recorded at the Osaka concert. Curiosities: * The tour intended to continue in 1991 in the United Kingdom, the United States and the rest of America, this had already been confirmed by the band, but in the end nothing emerged. * A contest was held (only for Japan) through the Dead or Alive Fan Club newsletter to win a ticket to go to one of the tour's concerts, just answering some questions. * In the second presentation in Tokyo, Pete was accused of having committed a riot after a group of Japanese girls stripped off a fig leaf. Because of this, Pete was arrested after the end of the concert and faced a fine of 5,000 pounds for his "offensive act." Category:1990s Category:Tours